Hiei Jaganshi lonely cat
by demonsandvampires
Summary: hope you like it please give feedback so i know im not making this just so there there not being read so u know what you look like go to Google and look up anime ninja and look for one on a roof crouched it wont let me put a link for some reason meh idc


Name: kurayami or yami for short.

Looks: (copy and past the link if you cant click it) . but with black hair with black cat ears and tail the tip of your ears and tail are red but at different angles they look purple, eyes are like Hiei's crimson (red or blood red) but look like a cats with the pupils.

You're a thief and a slick one at that. You get on Koenma's nerves along with the detectives exspashaly Kuwabara cause you keep disappearing and appearing everywhere. You live in the demon world but you can go back and forth to the human world.

Moods: mostly alone, quite, sneaky, sly, love danger and were you don't belong, short tempered, curious, basically you're your just like a cat.

Weapons: claws when you can't use your katana or mini katana.

Type: fire physic cat demon.

Past: your shunned and misunderstood underestimated and you are a loner you do everything alone.

Other form besides the pic with the details added: a cat with red and purple tips on the ears and a tail when you used too much energy but in the human world you look just like a regular black cat with blue eyes. And a black panther when pissed.

Nicknames the demons gave you: Nightmare, Black Kat, Black Fire, Silent Killer, Phantom Thief

Speed: just as fast as Hiei.

Size: your 4ft 3in and Hiei is 4ft 10in.

~~story your POV~~

Your just napping in a tree when suddenly you hear commotion in the distance. "gaaa who dares interrupt my nap." you said. *I really don't want to go panther.* you thought. you being you, you tree jump to the scene of the noise, when you here talking "damn the talismans is not here or its disguised or stolen." said a boy with gel hair. "You guys I feel a presence and it don't feel friendly." said a voice that belonged to the Elvis styled haired boy that looks stupid. "Yes is dose seem we have company" a boy with red hair said. "hn, I don't care I was getting bored anyway" said a cold dark yet attractive voice with black gravity defying hair with a white star dust on his bangs and is smaller the other three. "SHOW YOURSELF!" said the gel haired one. "first tell me your names and why you made such a loud noise you disturbed my nap." you hissed calmly. the small boy went defensive and grabbed the hilt of his katana. "only if you show yourself" gel said. "hn, whatever your lucky I'm and a simi good mood." you said and jumped down in front of the four of them. "AHHHHHHH!" the gel head and the Elvis head ones yelled. You, redhead and the gravity defying haired guy sweatdroped. "ok." you said. "bakas." said gravity defying head that you now see had red eyes almost like yours. "My my it seems you startled them, by the way I'm Kurama and sorry for disturbing your nap." said the redhead that you now see has green eyes. "and that's Hiei" he said pointing to red eyes "The two you startled is Yusuke and-" before he had a chance to finish he got interrupted "-Hi I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and will you go out with me." he said in his voice. You, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke sweatdrop and your ears go back on your head and you kicked him in the face "WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKA I DO NOT DO FLIRTING I DESPISE THAT!" you hissed. Yusuke was rolling on the ground laughing, Hiei was smirking, Kurama was chuckling, and the baka is passed out. "Well it's been nice now I need a nap and if that buffoon tries hitting on me again ill kill him without remorse." You said and when you when to get passed Hiei he glared at you and you glared back seeing that you don't have to look up at him and you disappeared.

~~Hiei's pov few weeks later~~

That baka neko onna she didnt say her name when we introduced our names. "Hiei we need to report to Koenma your not usually this distant" the fox said. "hn none of your business fox that girl is getting on my nerves I will get her to say her name if it kills me though I don't really care." I said aggravated.

(well tell me how you liked it and ill see if i can get more out but till i get feed back)


End file.
